ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydd and Sykk
Hydd and Sykk are the Omnitrix's sample of a male and female Chercacher from Aratos. They are free use. Appearance Hydd is literally a cloak, with no other visible pictures. Sykk is a 4ft tall white humanoid with green markings all over its body. Species and Planet Information The Chercacher are sexually dimorphic, which begun a few million years ago during the Terraexcavan movement. A few hundred Talepaedans landed on Aratos in order to contact extraterrestrial life. Unfortunately, they also brought their predators, the slamworms, with them, causing a disruption in the food chain. The ancient Chercacher (celabimus quaeris), who had both invisibility and clairvoyance at the time, had normally preyed on impercevoles, whose erratic movements and speed required these skills. However, female Chercacher saw advantage in the new beasts, and started hunting them instead. For this, only invisibility was needed, due to the extremely predictable patterns of slamworms and their clairvoyance slowly ebbed over years of disuse. The male Chercacher, however, continued hunting impercevoles, whose speed was impaired by the many slamworm nests that blocked the tunnels that impercevoles travelled through. As with the females, the unused skill became non-existent. The modern Chercache (novus quaeris) males are around 4ft tall and their skin is a whitish grey color. They have no eyes, but instead many bluish marking around their bodies that work like supercomputers, scanning the environmental features of where they are and painting a picture of everything around them. This is also how they can predict the future, by taking into account all of the conditions and features of what is happening, their markings predict what will happen. Meanwhile, the females can bend the light around them in order to appear invisible, and, as they do not have corporeal bodies, can phase through objects. Over time, they have gained the ability of mana dampening, in order to counter the anodites tracking skills during the Anodite/Chercache War. Aratos itself is around twice the size of Venus, and its outer layer consists of reddish-grey dirt. Its inner layer, however, consists of greyish-red dirt. The only thing on that planet that isn’t dirt is its core, which consists of Caesium and, surprisingly, dirt. Creatures on the planet sustain themselves by converting the dirt into energy. Due to this...large... amount of dirt, Aratos was considered the stupidest planet ever, until Earth was discovered, and now holds the title of the second stupidest planet ever. Yay(!) Powers and Abilities *Form Changing **The Omnitrix allows Hydd and Sykk to change between genders in order to utilise both forms' powers. This happens every 2 hours. This is not in Pokémon Sky. However, as shown by Derwin 13, genderfluid users turn into the gender they indentify as. Hydd *Invisibility *Intangibility *Mana Dampening Sykk *Clairvoyance *X-Ray Vision Weaknesses Hydd and Sykk cannot control their form changing, so one could be in the middle of a battle, and change into the other. This is not present in Pokémon Sky. History Hydd (but not Sykk) will appear in Pokémon Sky. Appearances *TBA Trivia *See Cel-R-Brate. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Creeper's Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens